The Motorcycle Incident
by I-survived-life
Summary: After the Halloween fiasco people should've known not to let Lily get close to anything muggle related. But no, instead, there's a motorcycle smashed to pieces in the backyard of the Potters home.


It was shiny, it was new, it roared, it was fast, it was a muggle motorcycle, and yes, it belonged to James.

And Lily wasn't allowed anywhere near it.

"No touching, no looking, no breathing and no thinking about my brand new motorcycle, got it Lily?" James asked his sister staring her dead in the eyes with a serious look on his face.

Lily barely heard him but something in her told her that James had just said something serious and she should probably agree with him. She nodded her head and tried to keep the excited smile off of her face with difficulty. James gave a satisfied smile and turned away from Lily and walked into their house to inform their parents of his new motorcycle.

Lily stood staring at the motorcycle and it was almost as if she were in a trance. She didn't notice that when her parents came outside to see the motorcycle they kept glancing her way with worried looks. Everyone had eventually found out about the Halloween incident and no one really trusted Lily around anything muggle related.

"Lily, honey, why are you staring at the bike like that?" Ginny asked Lily. Lily didn't hear her at all but was instead imagining what it would feel like to go riding on the motorcycle and to have the wind blowing through her hair.

"Hmm, oh, I have to go see Rose about something," Lily said dazedly and made her way down the street to the house that the Weasley's lived in. She didn't bother knocking on the door but instead walked in and started making her way towards Rose's room.

Her aunt and uncle were used to Lily barging into their home and asking for Rose. They were also used to the plans that Lily had for the two of them so they learned not to ask questions. If Lily and Rose got in trouble they could at least claim to knowing nothing about the plan.

Lily opened the door to Rose's room and watched as Rose fell out of bed at the sound of her door hitting the wall with a loud bang. Lily walked up to Rose and pulled away the covers that were hiding her.

"Rose, get washed and get dressed, we're going on an adventure," Lily said with an excited smile. Without waiting for a response from Rose she walked back out of the room, closing the door behind her and stood pacing in the hallway

Lily barely heard the whistling and the footsteps coming up the stairs which was just fine with Ron Weasley. When he caught sight of Lily he didn't stop whistling but smoothly turned around on his heel and started going back down the stairs with his cup of coffee in hand.

After fifteen minutes of waiting Rose finally exited her room and Lily caught a glimpse of a spotless room before the door was closed. She looked up at the annoyed expression on Rose's face and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Lily, the weekend is for sleeping in, why exactly am I up at ten in the morning?" Rose asked Lily and followed her cousin down the stairs without asking where they were going.

"I told you, we're going to go on an adventure!" Lily said and made her way out of the front of the house while Rose followed behind, her hands full of toast.

"What kind of adventure?"

"We're going to go riding on James' motorcycle," if Lily could, she would've done a backflip or something like that and thank goodness that she couldn't otherwise Rose would have a footshaped mark on her face and toast would be all over the street.

"Let me guess, he told you to stay away from it, not to look at it, breathe around it or even think about it."

"Yep."

"And so we're going to go ride his motorcycle and do the exact opposite of what he asked us to do."

"Naturally," Lily replied and began to run towards the motorcycle at full speed. James and her parents had left and the thing had just been sitting there. Little did Lily know that a charm had been placed around the motorcycle to keep her off of and away from it.

Lily bounced off of what seemed to be a forcefield that was put around the motorcycle and landed on the ground with a soft thud. She sat up and glared at the motorcycle.

"Oh stop looking so smug," Lily snapped at Rose who was finishing up her last piece of toast. So she'd done a stupid thing and ran at it when she should've know that the bike would be protected. She scrambled to her feet and stood staring at the motorcycle like it was a puzzle she was trying to figure out.

"You're the one who ran at your brothers precious motorcycle, it's almost like this is fates way of payback for dragging me out of bed," Rose said. Lily ignored her and began to walk around the bike looking at it closely. Occasionally she would touch the barrier protecting it, mutter something to herself and then keep walking.

It seemed as if Lily had finally found what she was looking for when she stopped circling the motorcycle and let out a triumphant "aha!"

Rose stood off to the side and watched in amusement as Lily began to dance in a weird way. Lily meanwhile had stuck her tongue out in between her teeth and began to contort herself in rather disturbing ways. Finally, she managed to squeeze her way through the small opening in the shield and stood next to the motorcycle with a triumphant look on her face.

"Come on Rose, your turn," Lily said. Rose rolled her eyes, walked up to the bike pointed her wand at it and said "Finite!"

Once sure that there was nothing there for her to bounce off of, Rose walked forward and stood next to Lily. Lily meanwhile had a look on her face that suggested she was sucking on lemons or something equally sour.

"Now that that's finished, lets get this thing at the top of the hill so that we can ride it down," Lily said and began to turn the motorcycle around and push it up the hill. Rose followed but made no attempt to help and watched as Lily struggled to push the heavy vehicle up the hill that was the neighborhood road.

Once they finally got to the top, Lily took off the two helmets that were on the bike and passed one to Rose. They quickly put on the helmets and pulled the straps tight.

Safety first and all that.

Lily took the front seat and got herself ready while Rose fidgeted around behind her trying to get comfortable. Once Rose stopped moving, Lily tightened her grip on the handlebars and took one hand off to use her wand to start the bike.

Once the thing came roaring to life, Lily put her hand back on the handle and turned it making the motorcycle growl. With a grin that suggested she was insane, Lily lifted her foot off the ground and applied a little bit of gas. The motorcycle shot forward and started barreling down the hill. Gravity and gasoline were both at work and it resulted in the motorcycle almost flying through the air. Lily let out a shriek of happiness as she and Rose went zooming down the street. Rose was screaming in fear and was about to break Lily in half while Lily debated about taking her hands off of the handlebar. The thought was immediately banished, she wasn't that stupid.

The little bit of hair that was escaping from the two cousins helmets was flapping in the wind and for the most part, getting in Rose's open mouth. While the day was hot, at the speed that Lily and Rose were going the wind was bitingly cold and Rose was soon frozen. Everything blurred by Lily and Rose as they rode the motorcycle down the street at a speed well over the speed limit. Lily couldn't see anything and she'd never been more happy about that than at that moment.

Rose would share that sentiment if it weren't for the fact that the death machine might end up killing them with the way things were going.

"LILY! YOU NEED TO SLOW DOWN AND STOP OTHERWISE WE'RE GOING TO GO CRASHING INTO THAT HOUSE!" Rose screamed over the wind and noise. Lily nodded and pressed on the breaks of the motorcycle but nothing seemed to be happening. The motorcycle was still going the same speed and that same house was still coming closer.

"LILY, SLOW DOWN!" Rose screamed. The fear was clearly evident in her voice and it didn't take a genius to figure out what she was thinking.

"I'M TRYING BUT IT'S NOT WORKING!" Lily screamed back. She too was beginning to panic now. Next time James got something and told her to stay away from it, she would take his advice and do so.

"AT LEAST TAKE YOUR FOOT OFF OF THE GAS!" Rose screamed.

"THERE, IS THAT BETTER!" Lily screamed back angrily as she lifted her foot and slammed it down next to one of her hands on the handlebar. She put the foot back down and in a fit of panic, Lily turned the handle violently and the motorcycle turned sharply almost throwing its too passengers off of it.

They turned away from the oncoming house and Lily would've sighed in relief had it not been for the fact that she was heading towards the fence the was the entrance to her backyard.

The two girls went crashing through the tall wooden fence. Wood went everywhere and it was a miracle that no splinters landed on Lily and Rose as they went careening through the yard straight for the giant tree at the end of it. They were full out screaming bloody murder at this point and Rose would've been in tears if the wind hadn't dried them as soon as they leaked out of her eyes.

The tree came closer and with nowhere else to go it seemed as if the girls would crash straight into it. At the last second though it seemed that both Lily and Rose had the same thought because they both took out their wands, pointed upwards and yelled "ASCENDIO!"

The girls flew upwards and landed on the tree while the bike crashed into the trunk at the bottom and turned into scrap metal. Rose was on a branch higher up and was straddling it. Lily was in the middle of the tree and hanging on the branch like clothes on a clothes line. Her stomach was really beginning to hurt from being pressed on.

Her parents, James and Albus came running out into the yard when they heard the huge racket and looked at the scene in front of them in shock. James motorcycle was now in pieces and smoking. One of its tires had rolled away and lay on it's side steaming. The handlebars were crumpled up like paper much like the front of the motorcycle. The back of it seemed to be intact which would've been fine if the back wheel didn't give out and the seat hadn't fallen off with a loud clank.

"I think I'm going to hurl," Rose groaned from where she was on the branch.

Everyone's gazes moved up to stare at Lily hanging from the tree and Rose who was groaning and even higher up. Ginny's expression went from shock to anger very slowly until finally she burst.

"LILY LUNA POTTER YOU ARE BLOODY GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER! NO MUGGLE CONTRAPTIONS OR BOOKS UNTIL SEPTEMBER FIRST! YOU'VE RUINED YOUR BROTHERS BIKE, ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED AND PRACTICALLY DESTROYED OUR BACKYARD! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!?"

"I regret nothing."

* * *

**a/n: **This is an accompany one-shot to Trick or Give Me the Candy so I hope you like it! Anyway, when I finished this last night I made a story around it so if any of you guys liked ToGMtC and this one-shot then I would suggest watching out for the Shenanigans of Lily Potter.

Anyway, happy reading everyone!


End file.
